


Choke Me, Daddy

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Top Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard couldnt help it, the word just slipped out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke Me, Daddy

This was the day that everything went wrong for Gerard Way.

This was when he thought that Frank had left him, when he had revealed himself just to be pushed away once again. 

Gerard was kinky, like really kinky. He knew what he wanted in bed but none of his partners had ever understood. See, Gerard had a huge daddy kink. In the past, when he had mentioned this to his boyfriends, they never returned his calls again. For some reason, it tended to freak people out. 

So Gerard pretty much gave up. He stopped trying to fulfil his sex life and just had vanilla sex instead. And that was all well and good until he met Frank. Frank made even vanilla sex exciting for Gerard, something he hadn't experienced before. Frank made Gerard feel so comfortable, but he was still just touching the edges of bliss and not diving into heaven. 

And it was an accident. Frank was just pushing into Gerard so hard, filling him up so good that Gerard's walls came down. 

"Ah... Uh please", Gerard had begged, pleading for orgasm.

"Oh... Ah, daddy", Gerard had screamed out as he came all over Frank's fist. 

Frank pulled out quickly, not that Gerard noticed, he was too busy falling. Finally he had reached that peak, everything had exploded in his mind in the utterance of a single word.

Gerard only snapped his eyes open when he heard a zipping noise. Frank was pulling on his clothes as fast as he could with a terrified look on his face. 

"Frank, what-", Gerard started, confused and still unaware.

"What... What did you say?"

Frank had heard perfectly clearly when Gerard called him 'daddy' but he just wanted to check because his brain was in a bit of a muddle. Honestly, he was just scared because this had never happened before and he liked Gerard, he really did, but this felt new and weird. 

Gerard heart sank as the realisation hit him. He was mortified. He loved Frank and this was a sure way to fuck up their relationship. The word had just fallen from his lips without any thought or consideration and now Gerard cursed his stupid kinks. 

"Frank I'm sorry, I don't know-", Gerard stuttered, not sure what to say to make it better. If Frank was going to leave, he would rather him just go. That way there wouldn't be any awkward eye contact or excuses.

And Frank did exactly as Gerard had expected. He grabbed his stuff and ran. Gerard sank into the bed, sobbing uncontrollably because he knew that he had royally fucked up.

After a while of crying, Gerard tried calling Frank, but it went straight to voicemail. Gerard went ahead and left a message, hoping that Frank would listen to it before blocking Gerard's number. 

"Hey Frankie, I'm sorry for what just happened... I know I screwed up. That probably really freaked you out, and I didn't mean to do that, it just came out. So... I'm sorry. But if you listen to this, please just call me or come round? Because I really like you Frank and I can work on whatever it is I should do. I just want to keep you... Ok, bye"

Gerard put the phone down and crawled back under the duvet. 

He didn't move for the rest of the day, only getting up for a coffee before heading straight back to bed that night. 

The next morning, Gerard was woken by a pounding on his door. He groaned and rolled over, ignoring them and hoping they would just leave. 

"Gerard? It's Frank...", a voice shouted. "I, uh, I got your voicemail".

Gerard's head shot up fast enough to make him feel light headed. He jumped out of bed, pulled on some clothes and ran to the door.

Frank gave him a small smile and walked into the flat. Gerard was just surprised that he was here, he thought he had seen the last of Frank after the 'daddy' incident.

"Hey", Frank said, sitting awkwardly on the sofa. 

"Hey", Gerard replied, knowing that this was where he should explain himself, but to be fair, he had just woken up. 

"About yesterday...", Frank began. "I'm sorry I ran. It was stupid of me but I got a bit freaked out and just bolted"

Gerard's mouth fell open. He couldn't believe that Frank was really apologising for something that Gerard did.

"No Frank, listen, it was totally my fault and it just slipped out and I'm so sorry. Is there any way we can get past this and just forget it ever happened?", asked Gerard hopefully.

"Yeah, we can get past this... But on one condition", Frank smiled. "You have to tell me about this 'daddy' kink of yours"

Gerard blushed, reliving the horror of that moment all over again.

"Ok, what do you want to know?", Gerard asked, thinking that he would regret this. Frank was so innocent to the dirty workings of Gerard's mind and he didn't want to scare him away.

"How did it start? Like, how did you know that you were into that?", Frank said curiously. He was more intrigued than anything else.

"Uh, I guess from porn. And a guy I dated was into it, made me call him 'daddy', and I kind of liked it", Gerard looked down at the floor.

"Hey, it's ok, you don't have to be embarrassed. I'm just curious. So, is this something you really like?"

"Yeah. God yeah, everything else is good, but only good, you know? With this, it makes sex that mind blowing thing that you always imagine. I get that you're not into it-"

"Who said I wasn't into it?", Frank cut him off. Now it was his turn to blush.

"You are into it?", Gerard gaped.

"Maybe... I don't know. I'm obviously new to this but it felt kinda natural and the more I think about it, the more I like it", Frank admitted. "So we could give it another try?"

"Seriously, you would do that for me?" 

"Yeah, Gee I like you a lot. You will have to guide me through it but it could work", Frank shrugged.

"Ok... Let's do it"

4 months later:

"Let me make you feel better, daddy", Gerard purred, massaging Frank's shoulders. He straddled Frank's lap, palming Frank through his work pants. Frank had had a stressful day and Gerard was just trying to make him feel good.

Gerard brushed his lips over Frank's before kissing down his neck whilst grinding on him. Frank moaned in Gerard's ear, enjoying the feel of his baby writhing in his lap. 

Frank pushed Gerard off, dragging him into the bedroom and tugging off his uncomfortable work clothes. Frank stood naked, looking expectantly at Gerard who stood there fully clothed. 

"Undress me, daddy", Gerard smiled, fluttering his huge eyes at Frank. 

Frank's stomach flipped. He pulled at Gerard's clothes, throwing his shirt away and pushing off his pants. He tossed Gerard onto the bed, before pressing down on top of him. He roughly attacked Gerard's lips, running his hands down Gerard's body. 

He slid a finger into Gerard's hole unexpectedly, making Gerard squirm and cry out "daddy!".

Frank loved the feeling of a submissive Gerard. He pumped two fingers inside him whilst holding his lower back and pulling Gerard closer to him. Frank was essentially supporting the whole of Gerard's upper body making Frank feel so powerful. 

Frank pulled out his fingers and flipped Gerard over, positioning him on all fours, facing away from Frank. 

Gerard weakly swayed his hips, showing Frank that he still wanted this.

"You ready baby?", Frank checked.

"Please daddy... Fill me up", Gerard moaned, pushing back and rubbing his ass against Frank.

Frank groaned and slid into Gerard, gasping at the intensity of Gerard's tight heat. Frank was sure that he would leave fingernail marks and bruises on Gerard's hips as he fucked him, but honestly, neither of them cared. 

"Choke me daddy", Gerard whispered suddenly.

Frank stilled for a minute. This was new. Frank was pretty much used to the whole 'daddy' thing but Gerard had never asked for this before. 

"Just wrap your strong hands around my throat... Please Frank?", Gerard asked. He really hoped he wasn't pushing Frank too far with this.

"Uh, ok... Yeah", Frank stuttered.

He resumed thrusting into Gerard and stroked up his back until he got to his neck. Gently, he held Gerard's throat in his hands, feeling the fluttery breaths escaping and the pulsing of Gerard's blood. Gerard choked out a moan as Frank tightened his hands a little, not too much as to hurt Gerard but just enough so he could feel it. 

Gerard orgasmed violently, his whole body shaking and his arms collapsing. His face sank into the pillow as Frank kept fucking him. Frank came almost immediately after, something about Gerard made him lose it. 

He pulled out and kissed up Gerard's back, lying on top of him. 

"That was... Different", Frank whispered, his breath tickling Gerard's ear.

"Yeah... I think I might have blacked out for a second there", Gerard giggled. "Wait, good different or bad different?"

Frank thought for a minute. He was terrified that he was going to hurt Gerard but at the same time, he had never orgasmed so hard in his life. 

"Good different", Frank concluded.

Because at the end of the day, Frank loved Gerard even with all of his slightly freaky kinks. And Gerard trusted Frank to take care of him.

"Hey, I love you, you know", Gerard smiled.

"I love you too, Gee"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave kudos and comments, I love hearing your thoughts! Requests are always open, just comment or message me on my wattpad account: @supernaturalfics666


End file.
